EL display devices are known as an active matrix display device. A display of the active matrix EL display device includes a plurality of pixels each having a pixel circuit and an EL element. In the EL display device, the pixel circuit controls the luminance of the EL element so that gray scale display can be performed.
Generally, the EL element included in each pixel has a light-emitting layer between a light-transmitting electrode and a light-reflecting electrode. Light generated by the light-emitting layer is extracted through the light-transmitting electrode. Note that a structure in which light is extracted to a substrate having an EL element is referred to as a bottom emission structure, whereas a structure in which light is extracted to the side opposite to the substrate having an EL element is referred to as a top emission structure.
In the top emission structure, light is emitted to the side opposite to the substrate having an EL element, i.e., the counter substrate side. When a color filter is formed on the counter substrate and an EL element is configured to emit white light, full-color display can be achieved. Note that a black matrix is provided in a region overlapping with a non-light-emitting region of the EL element in order to avoid a reduction in display quality due to light leakage between adjacent pixels.
A plurality of reflective electrodes are regularly arranged on a display of an EL display device. This structure has a problem in that these reflective electrodes function like mirrors and reflect an image in the display. Further, because of the reflective electrodes arranged regularly, interference fringes might appear on the display due to diffraction and interference of light reflected by each reflective electrode. A measure against the problems is to make the surface of the reflective electrode rough. In Patent Documents 1 and 2, a light-transmitting electrode (cathode), a light-emitting layer, and a metal electrode (anode) are stacked in this order over a resin film having dotted projections and depressions in its surface, thereby forming projections and depressions in the surface of a reflective electrode.